Riza Maverick
Riza Maverick is the human wife of Liono Maverick and the mother of Leon Maverick, mother-in-law to Hiita Maverick, and also the grandmother of Hiila, Edward and Hina Maverick. She once served the Jedi Order as a Jedi Master, but abandoned her duty to live with her family. She serves as a major character in the story, occasionally assisting her grandson Edward in times of danger. Appearance Riza has the appearance of a woman in her twenties, and maintains her looks throguh exercise and dieting. She has long blonde her that extends to her shoulders, with bangs curving to her left. Light-brown eyes. Light skin, slim with fair-sized breasts. And mainly wears casual clothing at all times. Personality Riza is purely calm, collected and kind, and very gentle in terms of personality and appearance. She treats everyone with courtesy and sincerety, and is openly honest with everyone she meets. When discussing plitical matters, she takes a serious and straight-forward position to cease any hostility that may cause great consequences when making a rash decision. Interestingly, Riza also has a comical side to her, as she would tease Edward for having a crush on Alexandra, and even playfully mess with Zack's affection with other girls that he met (albeit, those girls from the Rings of Naught were only those he met but nothing more than that). Because of her kind nature and playfully side, Riza is easy to be friends with, and many see her as a wise role model. When in battle, Riza becomes a woman ready to fight to protect what's dear to her. She maintains a focused and determined expression, never letting her resolve sway for an instant. Also, due to training constantly with her husband, she even fights fair and even with honor, never intending to finish her opponent if they are defenseless or incapacitated. Also, even when a fight seems helpless, she never shows her back to her enemy and is willing to win without backing down, making her persistant and stubborn to her foes. However, after a fight is done she reverts back to her kind and gentle self, and even thanks her fallen opponent for putting up a good fight. History The Legendary White Savior Arc (Bonus 4) The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) Synopsis Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Riza Maverick is easily one of the most skilled women in the story, and formerly a Jedi Master from the Order. She as the following abilities: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksamship Specialist:' *'Expert Strategist & Tactition:' Spiral Force Powers Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Weapons Family & Relatives *Liono Maverick: Husband *Leon Maverick: Son *Hiita Maverick: Daughter-in-Law *Hiila Maverick: Granddaughter *Edward Maverick: Grandson *Hina Maverick: Youngest Granddaughter Relationships Liono Maverick Leon Maverick Hiita Maverick Hiila Maverick Edward Maverick Hina Maverick Zack Xargus Darth Kraynos Viloura Xargus Qoutes Trivia